


Day 18: Near Drowning

by MadhouseVagabond



Series: 30 Day Whump Challenge 2018 [18]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: 30 Day Whump Challenge, Angst, Captain Shortbeard, Drowning, Fake AH Crew, Gen, Light Bondage, M/M, Mermaids, Near Drowning, Pain, Pirate Violence, Pirates, Pirates AU, Sea of Thieves, Sea of Thieves AU, Some Fluff, Swordfights, Two-legs, Whump, dying, jeremwood hinted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 06:05:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15790503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadhouseVagabond/pseuds/MadhouseVagabond
Summary: Two-Legs has gotten himself into quite a pickle.





	Day 18: Near Drowning

Ryan struggled furiously as he was dragged to the ships edge by strong hands. He was bound, hands behind him and gagged with a cloth tied between his teeth that he bit down on. The pirates laughed as their prisoner struggled and jeered at him.

 

“The great Two-Legs, helpless and alone. What happened to yer crew there bucko? Abandoned ye eh? Got fed up with dealing with the likes of ye?”

 

Ryan closed his eyes and shook his head, fighting the voices back and telling himself that they were lying. His crew would never abandon him, they were his friends, his family. He’d been reckless as usual and had stollen aboard another pirate crew’s vessel before they’d set sail, leaving a not for his captain. He wasn’t leaving them, he was on a mission, a mission of revenge. The first mate of this particular crew had been extremely rude to his captain, Shortbeard, Jeremy. Ryan had hated seeing the way the pirate had jeered and teased Jeremy, the young man taking it in stride despite the displeased look on his face. Ryan had wanted to say something but Jeremy glared at him, a warning look. There was to be no violence in the outposts, they all knew that, which is why the pirate douche hog was doing his best to get under Jeremy’s skin, wanting some sort of reaction from either the small pirate captain or his crew members. Ryan had watched the laughing pirates leave through narrowed eyes and nearly jumped when Jeremy placed a hand on his arm.

 

“I know ye be wanting to stick up for me Ry, but I’m fine, really. Don’t let them arseholes git to ye, smile a bit!” Jeremy had said and smiled, coaxing a smile from Ryan and the two laughed and returned to whatever it was they’d been doing, but a nagging idea kept Ryan distracted.

 

He’d finally snuck away and boarded the ship, intending to just put the place in disarray, maybe throw some shit around and break some things as a warning. It also wouldn’t hurt to steal some treasure if they had any lying around. He’d been looking around when he felt the ship lurch and several voices calling out. He’d tried to find a window to dive out of when the door to the room he was in flew open and the first mate who’d been tormenting Jeremy was there, staring at him in surprise before his eyes narrowed. Ryan snarled and drew his sword, his many hours of training with Michael and Jeremy giving him the confidence as a swordsman he’d always desired. He’d lunged forward and the two men engaged in a fierce fight, neither giving way or holding back. They’d somehow ended up on the main deck, the rest of the crew watching the action. The two swordfighters stepped back for a moment, both panting and studying the other for a weakness.

 

“To what do I owe this honor that the great Two-Legs, Vagabond o tha Seas, an member o the Fake AH Crew would be stowin away on me ship?” the first mate had spat.

 

“The honor of me captain,” Ryan had spat right back.

 

“Oh, the little short man? Ain’t he adorable playin captain?” the man had laughed, rage filling Ryan and his vision starting to turn red. He hadn’t noticed the crewman’s eyes dart to just behind him and to his left, or else he would’ve been prepared for the attack, a hard object smashing into the back of his skull, sending him toppling to the deck. He’d groaned and struggled to stand but his limbs gave out and he’d lost consciousness.

 

Ryan had woken up later and blinked as harsh sunlight nearly blinded him. He was tied to the masthead, arms stretched painfully behind him, the ropes bonding them tied to the pole behind him on the other side. He’d groaned and looked around, eyes widening as he saw they were no longer at the outpost but now in open waters, a sinking feeling growing in the pit of his stomach. Now he was being dragged to the plank, or at least the port side of the ship while the pirates cheered and laughed at him, calling for his demise. He’d been gagged when he’d tried to bite the pirates binding him once he’d been freed from the mast. The first mate watched approvingly from the helm with the captain who had no sympathy in his eyes for their prisoner. Ryan glanced over the side of the ship and saw that they weren’t too far off from Marauder’s Arch judging by the shape of the nearby island And briefly wondered if Jeremy would remember him long after he was dead, tears starting to form in his eyes at the thought of never seeing his beloved captain again.

 

The pirates tied some heavy rocks around his waist, panic setting in and he redoubled his struggles, only getting a harsh punch in his gut as a reward. With an evil smile the first mate walked up and shoved Ryan into a reclined position on the deck railing, gripping him by the front of his shirt as he smiled down at the man. No words were spoken, just a swift shove and Ryan felt himself fall. He twisted in midair so he wouldn’t land headfirst when he slammed into the water below.

 

The water was a little cold and the shock nearly made Ryan gasp underwater as he struggled against the ropes binding his wrists. He kicked up hard with his feet and managed to break the surface, snagging a large breath of air before he went back under, catching sight of the pirate ship already far away. He tugged at the rock belt with his bound hands, trying to loosen it enough to slip out, cursing his slightly squishy sides and swearing if he survived this he’d stop sneaking extra sweets at midnight. His lungs started to burn and he struggled to the surface again, thankful that his feet and legs hadn’t been bound. He managed to take another large breath of air before sinking again, doing his best to stay as close to the surface as possible, a task getting harder and harder as he sunk farther and farther each time.

 

 _Stay calm. The water will loosen the ropes soon and you’ll be able to break free and swim to the island. Just stay calm,_ he told himself, his brain trying to stay logical. But no matter how much he tried to stay calm the more panicked he became.

 

His lungs were burning and he managed to grab one last breath of air from the surface before sinking once more, knowing that he wasn’t going to make it. His legs burned with exertion and he was struggling to stay upright. He struggled with the belt again and growled in frustration when it didn’t budge. He tugged at the ropes around his wrists but they weren’t fraying or wearing down much to his dismay. Maybe it hadn’t been enough time? He looked around, desperate for something he could use to free himself, driftwood, coral, maybe a swordfish he could convince to help him. He thought he saw movement in the water and he wondered if it was a shark, weighing his options of being shredded to death or drowning to death and wondering which would be worse. He struggled again but gave up when he was unsuccessful once more. He looked up at the surface, growing farther away from him despite how much he kicked and tried to swim towards it, despair filling his heart. If he wasn’t underwater he’d have tears in his eyes, he wasn’t entirely sure he wasn’t if he was being honest. He was sad that he’d never see his friends again, never see Jeremy again.

 

His lungs burned and screamed for air, clawing at his chest for relief. His eyes felt like they were going to burst from his skull and he felt heat in his ears. He struggled and fought desperately, the knots stubbornly staying in place. He felt pressure all around him, pressing in on him as if trying to force what little air he had out of his lungs. Pain racked his body, his lungs crying for air. He wondered briefly if he could drink the ocean, or if breathing water was really all that bad. He felt his strength leaving him and darkness began to fill his vision as he finally gave up and opened his mouth, water rushing into his lungs and causing him to writhe in pain, instinctively coughing and inhaling more water, the salty liquid burning his insides. He looked up at the surface, wanting one last look at the sky before he died, and as the darkness filled his vision he thought he saw a large dark shape moving into view, his eyes slowly closed and before he passed out he felt something strong grab his shirt and tug at him.

 

 _At least the sharks get a treat out of this,_ he thought morbidly as he lost consciousness.

 

Pain was all he felt, an unexpected feeling he thought for someone that was dead. Wouldn’t someone dead not be able to feel anything? Yet he felt something hard at his back, and heat pouring into his face. Muffled noises filled his ears, voices he thought. Maybe he’d died and gone to hell, he wouldn’t be surprised, and now he was being tortured by demons for all of eternity.

 

“Ryan! Wake up buddy, please! Please come back to me!”

 

That was Jeremy’s voice! Wait, did Jeremy die too and they were both in hell? He was confused but pain shit through his body, distracting him. His eyes snapped open and he started coughing, water spewing out of his mouth and nose. He was hastily turned onto his side where he proceeded to empty his lungs and stomach onto the wooden deck.

 

Wait...

 

As he coughed and groaned in pain he glanced around through blurry eyes, seeing the familiar sight of a ships deck, a deck he’d known for many years now. He saw the faces of Jack, Michael, Geoff, and Gavin, and then that of his beloved captain.

 

“J-Jeremy?” he croaked out, his throat sore and stinging.

 

Jeremy’s eyes filled with tears and he threw himself into Ryan’s arms, the tall man surprised for a second before wrapping his captain in a hug, tears filling his own eyes. They stayed like that for a moment, Jeremy squeezing Ryan tightly to him as if he was afraid if he let go he’d lose the man. Finally the separated, Jeremy and Jack helping Ryan into Jeremy’s quarters and sitting him on the bed. Jack gave him a small amount of fresh water to drink and Ryan drank it, despite having swallowed half the ocean.

 

“Leave us,” Jeremy ordered. Jack nodded and gave Ryan one last smile before leaving, shutting the door closed.

 

“Jeremy, I-I’m...” Ryan started to croak.

 

“What were ya thinkin? Boarding a rival pirate crew’s ship to do fuck knows what?!” Jeremy exclaimed. Ryan slowly lowered his head. His plan, now that he thought about it and that Jeremy had said, did seem rather stupid.

 

“I jus wanted ta git back at them fer all the nasty things they said about ya,” he said weakly. Jeremy stared at him.

 

“Ryan, I’ve put up with shits like that me whole life, I’ve learned to shut out all their shit talk cause ya know something? That’s fuckin all it be. Shit talk,” he said.

 

“I’m sorry Jer...cap’n,” Ryan said softly, turning away so Jeremy wouldn’t see the tears in his eyes. He knew the man was right, he’d acted on impulse with no real plan and it had nearly cost him his life. He nearly flinched when he felt Jeremy’s hand on his cheek, gently guiding his face back to look into the shorter man’s eyes.

 

“I thought I’d lost ya Ry. I thought ye dead,” he stuttered out, his eyes wet.

 

“Jer?” Ryan asked.

 

“I couldn’t bear the thought o losin ye. Yer one of me best crewmen, and me closest friend. I don’t know what I’d do if I ever lost ye,” Jeremy nearly sobbed. Ryan pulled him into a hug and the two men rocked as they cried softly together.

 

“How’d you find me anyway?” Ryan asked after Jeremy had stopped crying.

 

“We followed tha ship hoping to barter for yar release, but before we could catch up a mermaid stopped us dead in our tracks. She was waving wildly and we thought she’d lost her mind. But she kept pointing in a direction and waving at us ta follow so we did, an a good thing too, she led us right to ya and we barely managed ta fish ya out in time,” Jeremy said, his voice muffled by Ryan’s chest where he pressed his head.

 

“Thank ye, fer saving me. If ye want to drop me off at the next island we come across I’ll understand,” Ryan said softly, sadness in his voice.

 

Jeremy sat up so fast he nearly headbutted Ryan’s chin. He stared at the taller man with a look of confusion and fright on his face.

 

“An why the bloody fuckin hell would I do that ya big oaf?” he exclaimed.

 

“Cause...?” Ryan supplied weakly.

 

“Ryan I’m not kickin ya off the damn ship! Yer a part of this crew, this family!” Jeremy was nearly shouting.

 

“B-but, but,” Ryan started before Jeremy was grabbing his face and planting a kiss to Ryan’s lips, the older man’s eyes widening and he inhaled sharply, before leaning into the kiss and returning it with his own. The two were locked there for a moment before Jeremy pulled away, both men blushing.

 

“So...ah, that jus happened,” Ryan said awkwardly.

 

“Yeah well, don’t get used to it, it was only to git ye to shut yar facehole. And besides, yer breath is terrible,” Jeremy said and turned, growing redder.

 

“I did just throw up half the ocean and whatever I’d last eaten,” Ryan pointed out.

 

“Ryan why! That’s so gross!” Jeremy wailed and spat on the floor. Ryan smiled and wrapped his arms around Jeremy, hugging the short captain to him.

 

“I think tha captain has a little crush on me,” he sang.

 

“I fuckin hate ye,” Jeremy said but smiled and hugged the tall man back.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so sorry this days Challenge is so late!! I got caught up with some real life stuff with family and my streaming and totally forgot to set aside time for this! I hope y’all enjoy this hastily thrown together shit, which is also my first time writing Pirates AU/Sea of Thieves AU centered around the AH crew.
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are my kryptonite and are greatly appreciated and accepted! Also I really had fun writing this so tell me if you wanna see more pirates au in the future.


End file.
